<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile, Wave Goodbye, And Pray To The Sky, Oh God. by Three_Depressed_To_Tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603899">Smile, Wave Goodbye, And Pray To The Sky, Oh God.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Depressed_To_Tears/pseuds/Three_Depressed_To_Tears'>Three_Depressed_To_Tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calliope Non binery???, Candy Timeline, F/M, June Transgener.... thats su cool UwU, M/M, Meat Timeline, Misgendering, Platonic JuneDave, Roxy trangenenr, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, deadname, deadnaming, deadnaming tw, haha - Freeform, have no biney???, im serious u guys watch out, just speaking honestly, ooc imo, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Depressed_To_Tears/pseuds/Three_Depressed_To_Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy!June Meets Meat!Dave and emotions ensue. </p>
<p>Inspired by a fic by Wertiyurae: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533549/chapters/64675873<br/>Please check it out.  :3</p>
<p>Title is from "Breathe" From In The Heights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, June Egbert &amp; Dave Strider, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. June ==> Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533549">believe in me who believes in you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wertiyurae/pseuds/Wertiyurae">Wertiyurae</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your name is June Egbert, and you're stuck. Though strangely, you feel at home in this place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of heat and soap suds greet your nose, blinking in the dim light you stare at dark green walls, a soft thumping rings in your ears.</p>
<p>You groan, spine popping softly as you sit upright. You take note of the soft fabric beneath your fingertips and cast thine eyes about to see you are in... a laundry room of sorts? Ok, haha you totally remember being here.<br/>
</p><p>The room is cracked? Oh nvm lol that’s your glasses, haha. </p>
<p>“Shit! My glasses!”</p>
<p>You groan, pulling them off of your face. Goddammit. You check to see how badly damaged they are, but it turns out you can’t see jackshit, so you slip them back on and make do.</p>
<p>The room around you is a mundane arrangement of coat hangers, baskets and washing machines, stained t-shirts and lone socks strewn across the floor. Poorly labelled boxes sit upon a high shelf that your short-stack ass couldn’t reach even if you stood on the dryer beneath it. It beeps indignantly, and you beep back like the gremlin you are.</p>
<p>There are bruises up you arm which you don’t remember earning. Your cheek is swollen, and your eyelids are heavy, drooping in the dark. You arch your back and it’s sore, throbbing in protest.</p>
<p>Where are you? And what have you done?</p>
<p>Your brain bounces around your skull like the bouncing DVD logo as it searches for an answer. You remember Vriska and Roxy and Calliope. You don’t quite remember what you were doing but you know it was important. Something about space and time and light. Timelines and Black holes. Meat and Candy.</p>
<p>You hold your aching head as it rocks in the stormy sea of your thought-flooded mind. The fog carries you back. Back to green walls and cracked glasses. To soap suds and heat.</p>
<p>You’re tired. It’s been a long day.</p>
<p>You squint at the grey door-like shape. Rising painfully as you walk towards it. After taking two whole steps you fall gracefully onto a laundry pile, landing face first into fabric and effectively eating shit.</p>
<p>“UGgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh.”</p>
<p>The door opens.</p>
<p>“Yo, laundry ghost, is it all good if I ju-?”</p>
<p>Whoever was speaking stopped so abruptly you wouldn’t be surprised if they’d shat themselves.</p>
<p>You squint through shitty lighting conditions and cracked glass frames to see a dark, shadowy figure staring at you like you took a fat shit in their breakfast and then cucked them. Either they have super big black bug-like eyes<br/>
or...</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>“Dave?”</p>
<p>Your voice croaks and your throat tightens. Something wraps around your lungs and you can’t breathe. Oh god, Is he here? Does he recognise you? Are you dead or dreaming? Something wet wells up in your eyes and your chest hollows.</p>
<p>He breathes shakily.</p>
<p>“John?”</p>
<p>You feel your throat constrict and swallow down the awful feeling the name brings because holy shit he is here. He’s here and he recognises you and tears are streaming down your face because god you’re such a mushy dork. You do that shaky breathing thing and choke out a chuckle as he closes the distance between you, arms tight around your shoulders. You nearly fall from the sheer force and you both stumble to maintain the embrace. The feeling is so foreign, so soft. You grab a fistful of his sweater, uncertain, worried that if you let go you’d wake up. That like a dream you can’t quite grasp he’d slip away again. </p>
<p>You settle your face against his shoulder. His shades dig into yours.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Sup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your name is June Egbert, and you’ve got a lot of catching up to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karkat ==> Inspect Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas. That's it. That's all you've got.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and there is a dog-girl in your kitchen. </p>
<p>What the fuck.</p>
<p>“What the fuck.”</p>
<p>Apparently one dog-girl was not enough, the universe was not satisfied, and now its thrown another one into your metaphorical lap, and she is currently sitting in your sink, looking just about as confused as you are.</p>
<p>No one knows what the dog-girl is going to do next, least of all the dog-girl.</p>
<p>“What the fuck,” she echoes back.</p>
<p>You stare at her like she’s sitting in your sink, (oh wait) and almost physically shiver when you see her bright red irises boring into you. She growls like a fucking furry what the fuck. What the fuck.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you,” you spit, ears lying flat against your head.</p>
<p>She tries to wiggle out of the sink and hits her head on the backsplash as a result.</p>
<p>“Ow, what the FUCK!”</p>
<p>She snarls and claws at the sink, popping out and landing on the floor with a soft thump.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve met our ‘what the fuck’ quota for today,” you say, staring down at her.</p>
<p>Her jet black ears are flat against her untamed and poofy blonde hair. She almost jumps a whole five feet in the air before growling at you defensively. You imitate that one dude from that one dinosaur movie and cautiously step back.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered my question, who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>“I asked you first.”</p>
<p>“I asked you second.”</p>
<p>A snarl builds up in your throat and point your finger at her like a weapon.</p>
<p>“You’re in my kitchen!”</p>
<p>She growls louder, building up a loud motorboat sound in the back of her throat as a sharp bark bounces off of<br/>
the walls.</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking bark at me, I asked you a question!”</p>
<p>“GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAWWW!!!! RAWF! RAWF! RAWF RAWF RAWF RAWF RAWF RAWF-“</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you get here-“</p>
<p>“-RAWF! RAWF RAWF RAWF! RAWF! RAWF-“</p>
<p>“Karkat, what the fuck are you doing-“</p>
<p>You turn around to see none other than Jade Harley, the resident dog-girl. You take a brief moment to mourn your normalcy and wonder why the universe fucking hates you.</p>
<p>“RRrrrrr.... rr....”</p>
<p>Well at least she stopped barking.</p>
<p>You toss Jade an exasperated look and vaguely gesture at... everything.</p>
<p>“Who’s this?” she asks, completely relaxed and not at all concerned with the intruder currently on the floor.</p>
<p>Jade glances between the two of you, waiting for an answer. Bright green irises linger on the dog-girl on the floor, then back to you, then back to her.</p>
<p>“Karkat did you and Dave-“</p>
<p>“Mama?”</p>
<p>You freeze. Jade freezes. The entirety of time and space itself freezes because you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. </p>
<p>Jade looks like she’s about to shit herself and you’re sure you look worse.</p>
<p>The tiny little blonde doggy comes sprinting at Jade, nearly tackling to the ground as she wraps her in a hug, whimpering quietly as her tail wags behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re about to commit a fucking murder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternate title: Karkat says fuck a lot, the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>